Glooredel
|class = |location = Aldmeri Dominion Vinedusk Village |region = Reaper's March |province = Elsweyr Valenwood |quests = Oath of Excision |dlc = Base }} Glooredel is a Bosmer member of the Vinedusk Rangers found in their headquarters in Vinedusk Village. Interactions Oath of Excision Dialogue ;Oath of Excision "I'd shake your hand, but it's covered in steaming shalk guts. But by Baan Dar, why not? Put her there!" :No thanks. I think I'm supposed to help you burn down the village? "Bless his heart, I know the Captain would send me some help. Never seen you before. Perfect. You can do the dangerous—I mean, the exciting part of the operation!" ::What do you need me to do? "When we grow the village, it expands out from a common root system. We can use those roots to burn the whole place at once. I've concocted an alchemical admixture with shalk guts and fire salts. Should do the trick." :::What do I do with the admixture? "Every home in the village has an urn, where sap from the root system comes up into the building. Pour the mixture into the urns and they should light. Then meet me at my workshop. We'll blast the roots and the whole village will go up!" ::::I'll see it done. "You're going to do great! Just, whatever you do, don't ... err. You know what? I forget. Probably wasn't important. Meet me at my workshop, northwest of the village, when you're done." :::::You grow your village? "Right as rain! A few of our mages are accomplished Greenspeakers. When we move to a new area, they plant the seeds and perform the rituals. Within a few days ... new village!" ::::::And the roots are all entwined below ground? "You are paying attention. Nice! Most don't. Yes, the trees all grow together. They take waste and such into the roots, to keep the village healthy. And they deliver the hot sap into every hut to keep them warm." :::::Why are you so ready to burn the village? "It's a Vinedusk thing. We risk our lives every day. We do things other can't—or won't—do. Compared to some missions I've run, burning a few huts doesn't seem like much." ::::::Odreth made it seem like it was about pride. "It is about pride, for the Captain. We were attacked in our barracks. This is where we train. We don't mind moving the village, but we don't like it. I think Odreth is just a little embarrassed. Colovians, taking us by surprise. Pah!" :::::Isn't this plan punishing to the trees? "Oh, the Green Pact? Yeah, we don't worry too much about that sort of thing out here—though I know a lot of my relatives down in Valenwood would weep to hear me say it. I've even had a salad. There, I said it! And I liked it!" ::::::Why isn't it a consideration for you? "You're asking me why I don't give a spit about plants—in a warzone? If the other alliances knew all they had to do was grow trees to defend their forts .... We would have already lost Cyrodiil, I'm sure." After placing the sap: "Hey there you are! I remember what you weren't supposed to do. But you still have both your hands, so obviously you didn't do it!" :The houses are lit. "You took longer than I expected. Everything go all right?" ::I rescued some of the villagers from the Colovians as I went. "Very noble! I'll admit it, we're not good with civilians. They're our blood relatives, our children. But out real family is the Rangers. Sometimes we forget that. I'll make sure to tell the Captain about your kindness." :::Is everything ready? "Yup! I'll even let you light it! Just use this torch. We should be safe in here. Mostly, anyway. Outside? It's going to be a fiery mess. It'll be glorious!" ::::I'll light the flame, then. " " Conversations ;Down the Skeever Hole Sergeant Herdor: "How are we looking, Gloo?" Glooredel: "We have enough admixture to set Arenthia ablaze if we want to. Which would make some nice after-battle entertainment, now that I think about it." Sergeant Herdor: "Rangers! We face the elite troops of the Colovian army! They've attacked us in our homes. They threaten our lives, and our founder! Are you afraid of them? No! You're not. These dogs will learn the cost of war! They will learn what it means to face the Vinedusk Rangers! That's what I want to hear! Recruit, grab some of the admixture Gloo's prepped. We'll scout ahead." ;Scout Honorata & Sergeant Herdor Scout Honorata: "You'll get nothing from me!" Sergeant Herdor: "We can do this one of two ways. The quick way ... or the slow way." talking with the Sergeant Scout Honorata: "You ... you're bluffing. You'd never do something that stupid." Glooredel: "Oh, you must have missed my fire in the village. It was glorious." setting fire to a crate Scout Honorata: "Gods, you weren't joking? Festius! That's our commander. He and his aides command the assault from inside the ruins! Just stop, please!" Glooredel: "Very brave. You've earned this." Sergeant Herdor: "Right. Gloo, get upt here. I need to confer with our friend here. Quotes *''"I think they soiled themselves when they saw me. It's hard to differentiate that smell from their natural musk."'' —During "Down the Skeever Hole" Appearances * Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Vinedusk Village Characters Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Members Category:Online: Vinedusk Rangers Members